customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wacky Days (Thevideotour1's version)
The Wacky Days is an American sitcom that aired on High School Boyz on Nick on September 5, 1988. Main Characters * Daniel Rice - The protagonist of the show and the father of Joe and Chloe. He is portrayed by Jim Carrey. * Lisa Rice - The mother of Joe and Chloe. She is portrayed by Meg Ryan. * Joe Rice - The son of Daniel and Lisa and older brother of Chloe. He is portrayed by Tristan Kersh. * Chloe Rice - The daughter of Daniel and Lisa and younger sister of Joe. She is portrayed by Shira Roth. Kids * Andrew - He is portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. * Jason - He is portrayed by Elijah Wood. * Jeff - He is portrayed by Danny Zavatsky. * Lana - She is portrayed by Tiffany Burton. * Spencer - He is portrayed by Christian Buenaventura. * Tommy - He is portrayed by Danny Somerfield. Episodes Season 1 (September 5, 1988 to November 11, 1988) # Family Problems (September 5, 1988) # (September 6, 1988) # (September 7, 1988) # (September 8, 1988) # (September 9, 1988) # (September 12, 1988) # (September 13, 1988) # (September 14, 1988) # (September 15, 1988) # Water World (September 16, 1988) # (September 19, 1988) # (September 20, 1988) # (September 21, 1988) # (September 22, 1988) # (September 23, 1988) # (September 26, 1988) # (September 27, 1988) # (September 28, 1988) # (September 29, 1988) # (September 30, 1988) # (October 3, 1988) # (October 4, 1988) # (October 5, 1988) # (October 6, 1988) # (October 7, 1988) # (October 10, 1988) # (October 11, 1988) # (October 12, 1988) # (October 13, 1988) # (October 14, 1988) # (October 17, 1988) # (October 18, 1988) # (October 19, 1988) # (October 20, 1988) # (October 21, 1988) # (October 24, 1988) # (October 25, 1988) # (October 26, 1988) # (October 27, 1988) # (October 28, 1988) # (October 31, 1988) # (November 1, 1988) # (November 2, 1988) # (November 3, 1988) # (November 4, 1988) # (November 7, 1988) # (November 8, 1988) # (November 9, 1988) # (November 10, 1988) # The One Who's in Love (November 11, 1988) Trivia * This live-action TV show has many sound effects from Sound Ideas and Hollywoodedge. As you can hear, the sound effects from Sound Ideas are mostly Hanna Barbera ones. Also, many zip sound effects from Sound Ideas and Hollywoodedge are used in this show. Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Human CRT042002 Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, HIGH, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP DOWN, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP IN, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - FUNNY WHINE ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIRD ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH ENERGY ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - XYLO GLISS ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - TAKE ZIP, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HANK'S ZIP,